


Masterpiece

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nude Modeling, Nude painting, soft, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: “Painting the real work of art.” Liam replied, shrugging off-handedly as he continued painting across Theo’s skin.





	Masterpiece

When Liam had hooked up with his friend's roommate he hadn’t been expecting to wake up to this handsome guy completely naked, a piece of canvas balanced on his thigh with flecks of paint scattered across his skin, and paintbrush between his teeth as he stared at his body. He blinked sluggishly though he didn’t move from his position as Theo’s eyes flitted across his bare back and ass.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked softly, voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Painting you." Came the hoarse response, behind Liam. the heater crackled as heat spread across his skin and he hummed happily his back arching and Theo made a choked noise. “Don’t do that, you’ll ruin the position.”

 

But his current bed partner didn’t sound too upset and it made Liam smirk as he settled back into his previous position. He watched as Theo took the paintbrush in hand again and disappeared behind the canvas. He felt himself drifting back to sleep but a few minutes later he heard a soft but pleased noise and cracked an eye open just as Theo turned the canvas around, Liam’s eyes widened as he sat up, staring at the painting of himself.

 

“Woah…” He gasped, soft and awed as he reached for it.

 

Theo tutted, pulling back and standing to go put it on an easel in the corner of the room. “It's gotta dry, Liam.” He murmured, stepping back and admiring it for a moment before joining Liam back on the blankets covering the floor.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were a painter.” He mumbled, almost as if he were offended.

 

“Thought it was obvious.” Theo laughed as he shook his head and pushed a strand of hair from Liam’s face.

 

Leaning up the younger male caught Theo’s mouth in a kiss, rolling over to grab the discarded paintbrush and the tray of paints. He held up the paintbrush, tongue poking out of his mouth as he painted a line down Theo’s jaw causing the other male to arch a brow with a soft giggle.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, tone laced with amusement.

 

“Painting the real work of art.” Liam replied, shrugging off-handedly as he continued painting across Theo’s skin.  

 

Liam paused at the look on Theo’s face, it was awed and vulnerable in a way that he’d never seen on the guy before. He leaned forward, kissing him softly.

 

“What’re you thinking about?” He asked softly, painting a random design down his collarbone.

 

“About how this doesn’t seem like just a random, one-time hookup,” Theo whispered softly, eyes fluttering shut as Liam abandoned the paintbrush and just started using his fingers to trail paint along Theo’s skin.

 

Humming thoughtfully Liam kissed him again, a bit harder this time as he cupped his jaw with paint-covered fingers. The blankets were a mess and Liam could only hope that the paint would be easy to clean.

 

“Do you want it to be?” Liam asked seriously, keeping his eyes closed and his forehead pressed to Theo’s.

 

“No..” Theo breathed in return, kissing him again desperately.

 

“Good, because neither do I.”

 

Liam isn’t sure when the kissing turned into something more, he doesn’t know when they ended up in the shower, a rainbow of colors washing down the drain as they kissed, wrapped around each other in a way that left no room for questions. When Liam’s friend walked in they were getting dressed to go out for early morning coffee, both running on nearly no sleep with paint-stained blankets and a single canvas with a nude portrait of Liam behind them.


End file.
